


Redwing

by silver_drip



Series: Civil War Unconnected Stories [14]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Training, Wakanda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8057089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Sam thinks Redwing is just a handy drone that Tony made to go along with his wings.





	Redwing

**Author's Note:**

> I found an old slip of paper I wrote ideas on, so that's why I'm posting so much today :P

* * *

Sam tapped the controller that connected him to Redwing. The drone wasn’t working as well as it usually did.

They were going through simple routine in the indoor training ground T’Challa had set up for them.

Sam was knocked over and pinned by Clint.

“Get your head in the game,” Clint said while smiling. Clint rolled off him and Sam pulled his attention back to the spar.

They were split into two groups and Sam’s side was losing.

*****

Sam noticed something was off again when they sparring the day after when he used Redwing and it was at half battery.

It only took a couple of hours for it to be fully charged and Sam had hooked it up last night.

“Stark tech is fancy, but breaks easily,” Clint explained. Sam mulled that over. All the Stark gadgets he had worked pretty well. He knew the only ones Clint had were for battle and prone to getting damaged in the fray.

He set Redwing to charge again and sparred without it being his guardian angel.

*****

Sam took the drone to T’Challa when it didn’t respond to his commands. It would just fly around until its battery started getting low.

“Hmm,” T’Challa hummed to himself. “There is no exterior damage.”

T’Challa turned it over and to open the paneling. The drone suddenly tried to take off, but T’Challa held it in place. The small machine guns popped out and T’Challa jumped backwards.

Redwing rose up before zooming out of the room.

Sam followed it, using his controller to track the speedy machine.

He didn’t know what he was going to do when he found it.

There was the sound of rapid fire.

Sam skidded into the lounge.

Redwing was firing at a window, but it was reinforced glass.

When that didn’t work it slammed itself against the window before crashing to the ground.

The other Secret Avengers ran in to see what the noise was about.

Sam stepped on Redwing, pinning it down as he tapped the screen to his controller.

“That’s Stark tech for you,” Clint said while leaving the room.

Blue text appeared on the screen.

_Redwing execute: -- > Home._

_Insufficient energy._

_Redwing -- > Home. Avengers Compound._

_\-- > Redwing._

“What?” Sam asked, glancing from his controller to Redwing.

_\-- > Redwing --> Home. _

_No Home -- > Sad._

_Redwing execute: Go Home._

_No PapaTony. No SisterFriday. -- > Redwing sad._

_No stay -- > Home._

_Insufficient energy._

_Home._

_Home._

_Home._

“Guys, did Tony Stark put an AI in my drone?” he asked the others.

“He said it was a learning machine,” Steve mumbled.

“He can make AIs?” Scott asked, sounding surprised and amazed.

“I think it doesn’t want to be here.”

_Yes. Yes. Yes._

_Redwing execute -- > Home. _

“It wants to go back to Avengers Compound.”

“No, it will just give our location away to Stark.” Wanda crossed her arms as she spoke.

“If this is one of Tony’s AIs, don’t you think he would have added some way to track it? He did find our location pretty fast when everything went down.” Redwing had given up struggling and the word Home kept flashing on the screen.

“Tony Stark is well aware of your location,” T’Challa said while entering the room. “He has known all along.” The room grew tense.

“He hasn’t attacked though.” Steve sounded completely confused. “We need to move Bucky before something happens to him!”

“He is in no danger from Tony Stark. He has been her twice since you all arrived and has made no move to hurt him.” T’Challa waved off their concerns. “Wakanda has laws about AIs. If it wants to go home, we have no right to refuse it.”

“We cannot get in contact with Stark. He will only use it to his advantage,” Wanda said resolutely.

“Captain Rogers already initiated contact the day he broke you all out of the Raft.”

“What?”

“He needed to know that we would help him if he needed us.” There was a slight undertone of guilt in his voice that Sam didn’t understand.

“AIs have rights in Wakanda. It shall be returned on my private jet to Avengers Compound.”

“Why not just ship it?” Wanda asked bitterly.

“Would you ship a child?” Wanda’s mouth snapped shut. “I shall send you home, Redwing.”

The screen lit up with a happy face that flashed.

Redwing and T’Challa left that night and Sam never saw the AI again.


End file.
